Creepy Cave
by Sockmonk
Summary: Four pets search for a cure and they're owner tags along, but will they find the cure in the cave that's in the Haunted Woods?
1. Enter The Cave

Chapter 1: Enter The Cave  
  
Stripe888333, a young purple Poogle, lay on his bed. He was feeling ill because he had eaten too much candy the night before.   
  
"Not even I eat that much candy!" Tikky547 the Plushie Draik said, giggling. "And I love candy more then any of us!"  
  
"Ugh..." Stripe said lazily. "I knew I shouldn't have ate that last peice."  
  
"You okay, hon?" Sockmonk asked.  
  
"I-I'm okay." Stripe replied.  
  
"You need to go get a cure." Sockmonk explained. "The special plant you need to cure youself is to go get that plant. It's in a cave that's in the Haunted Woods."  
  
Stripe shook and said sickly, "Okay..."  
  
"Good now, baby, you'll have to have your brothers come with you." Sockmonk said as she pointed to the 3 other pets.  
  
They all looked at each other in cunfusion.  
  
"Yes, you guys." Sockmonk said.  
  
They all looked at their owner.  
  
"But, dude, you know it's like, uncool to go in the Haunted Woods." Feeance_The_Terrible pointed out.  
  
"It'll make you cool if you come out alive." Sockmonk replied.  
  
"Okay, I'm in." Feeance said.  
  
"Good, good. Hope about you guys?" Asked Sockmonk.  
  
Tikky and Frosty123407 the Mutant Cybunny shrugged their shoulders in a reply that meant, sure.  
  
"Good." Sockmonk said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll come with you."  
  
"Mum," Feeance said as he grabbed his owner's arm. "you can't come. It'd be so uncool."  
  
Sockmonk pouted and said rudely, "Well, if you think it's so 'uncool' to have your mom come with you, that's fine. But, if you die out there and I'm not there to help..."  
  
"Fine." Feeance replied as he rolled his eyes. "You can come but, don't tell anyone about it, K?"  
  
"Okay." Sockmonk said.  
  
After hours of traveling and talking, they were there. Tikky shook with fear.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Sockmonk said.  
  
"I don't like this place. I don't like it at all. There's something eerie about this cave, I really don't like the way it looks." Frosty said. "Maybe we should head back."  
  
"No." Sockmonk replied.  
  
They all shook a bit and went in. Spyders were everywhere, crawling up their webs. Barbats hung from the ceialing. Sockmonk turned on her flashlight.   
  
"There." She said. "That should help." 


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2: "Haunted..."  
  
"Haunted..." Tikky said. "It's haunted."  
  
"Don't be silly! Ghosts don't exist!" Frosty replied.  
  
"Mum, I-I...Well, will you carry me?" Asked Stripe.  
  
"Of course." Sockmonk replied as she grabbed Stripe.  
  
"The ghosts" - Tikky made a scary face - "are gonna get ya!"  
  
"AHH!" Stripe yelled.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" Tikky said.  
  
Tikky kept on laughing.  
  
"Dude, that wasn't cool." Feeance said to Tikky.  
  
"He's right, Tikky. You shouldn't tease your brothers." Sockmonk agreed.  
  
"Sorry." Tikky said as he chuckled. "I just couldn't resist." 


	3. Creepy Ghosts

Chapter 3: Creepy Ghosts  
  
Tikky got up, still laughing.  
  
"You fell over laughing." Frosty said in a depressed voice. "It really wasn't funny at all."  
  
They kept walking. The light of the flashlight didn't make the cave as scary as they all thought it was. After awhile Tikky stopped laughing and it was forgotten.  
  
"Boo!" A ghostly voice said.  
  
"Mum!" Stripe yelped as he wrapped Sockmonk's coat around himself and his owner. "This place is haunted! It really is!"  
  
He shook.  
  
"Oh, Stripe! You read too many scary books!" Sockmonk replied.  
  
"He's gotta stop reading Harry Potter so late at night." Frosty whispered.  
  
Tikky nodded in agreement. Then, all of the sudden, a ghostly form appeared.  
  
"MUM!" Stripe yelled. "IT'S A GHOST KRAWK!" 


	4. Fony Ghost

Chapter 4: Fony Ghost  
  
"Hey wait..." Frosty said. "That Krawk's not a ghost! It's a normal Krawk with a sheet over him!"  
  
Sockmonk pulled off the sheet to see Riddle0 the Red Krawk.  
  
"Riddle!" Sockmonk said in a disgusted voice. "Why would you do that?!"  
  
"It was something fun to do." Riddle said as he stopped laughing.  
  
His smile was gone.  
  
"Why are you here so late at night, anyways?" He asked.  
  
"We're looking for a cure for Stripe." Sockmonk replied.  
  
"Ah..." Riddle said. 


	5. Where's The Cure?

Chapter 5: Where's the cure?  
  
"Well," Riddle asked. "where is the cure at?"  
  
"Erm..." Sockmonk replied. "I don't know..."  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!!!" Riddle yelled.  
  
"Just come on." Sockmonk said as she grabbed Riddle's arm.   
  
So, they kept on going. 


	6. The Cure

Chapter 6: The Cure  
  
They walked along and saw a shiny green moss up ahead.  
  
"Is that the cure?" Tikky asked.  
  
"Yes." Sockmonk replied as she grabbed some of the moss. "Stripe, eat this."  
  
Stripe grabbed it.  
  
"Eew..." He said.  
  
"It'll make you feel better!" Sockmonk said.  
  
"Oh, alright!" Stripe replied.  
  
He took a bite of the moss and it tasted like Strawberries. He kept eating until it was gone.  
  
"I feel perfect now!" He said. "So, let's go home."  
  
"Okay." Sockmonk agreed. 


	7. Home Again

Chapter 7: Home again  
  
Finally, they got home.  
  
"Home again." Tikky said.   
  
"It's nice to be home, dude." Feeance said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Well, good bye Riddle!" Sockmonk yelled.  
  
"See ya." Riddle said as he swung open the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"It's great I'm cured and there's no ghosts, but why did I feel something cold go threw me?" Stripe asked.  
  
"It's a mystery..." Sockmonk replied.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this and my other stories. All of the pets in here do exist includeing Riddle0. I'd like to thank Shinshi99 (look him up on Neopets sometime) for letting me use Riddle0 in my story and I'd also like to thank all of my Neopets for making this journey possible :). 


End file.
